


A Little Competition

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Flirting, Jackunzel - Freeform, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel finally got Merida to take a theater class with her. Neither of them expected her to receive attention from a handsome theater major, nor for the poor naive blonde to be the receiver of his flirty touches and suggestive words. </p>
<p>And Jack doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Competition

“Whas’ the poeint of this ag’n?” Merida scowled watching from the theater chairs as the students yelled out ‘freeze and replaced another student in the scene. It was called improv and the Scott would rather watch Hiccup brush his dog than sit through one more lame joke. It was like some sick form of torture but she couldn’t back out now. Rapunzel had taken elective classes with her last year that she didn’t like so it was only right that the red head would do the same this year. On the upside it was better than pottery or heaven forbid an art class. She visibly shuttered at the mere thought of having to sit through a lecture on paint. It was literally a class of watching paint dry.

“It’s just a warm up, Mer!” she said, watching the stage as if they were real actors.

Her bubbly demeanor was adorable yet today was just one of those days where she felt like being a bitch of a best friend and ditching. She opted for sighing obnoxiously, thinking about the boxing class she could’ve taken instead of this. Jack was in that class and she was itching for a reason to hit him in the face if only to say she did. She chuckled at the thought.

“See? It’s funny!” she whispered excitedly. Merida gave a halfhearted smile, not having the heart to tell the lass that her own thoughts were funnier that these bampots (1). The scene had finished not long after, Rapunzel had taken her turn in the spot light for a moment before the professor called ‘end scene’.

“Before you go, I want you to partner up with someone you don’t know,” Professor Tooth said, giggling at everyone’s mumbles and grunts of disapproval, “After you do that, come and pick up a scene from me. We’ll be starting acting techniques on Wednesday so it’s up to you to practice and apply the techniques on your own time. Performance day is in two weeks.”

With a flick of dainty bangled wrist, the woman with rainbow hair set off the class to find a partner. Merida’s face was frozen in a look of utter disbelief.

“Aye! Punzie, d’s is ‘ot wut aye signe’d up for!” she practically yelled. Rapunzel winced and stood up, looking about as people began to mingle and get partners.

“Oh come on, it’s supposed to be fun! We get to meet new people, make new friends. We’ve always been partners, it’ll be something new!” she said with a grin, shaking Merida slightly in her excitement. The Scot scowled.

“Aye don’ waunt to mak’ nuo friens’.” She glowered. It wasn’t long before a large boy, easily over six foot made his way up to the red head. His size betrayed the nervous look he had, messy blonde hair under a backwards baseball hat. His chest was much broader than his waist, his legs seemed almost short in comparison. His large hands fiddled with the strap of his backpack. He looked utterly shaking, though he towered over the two girls.

“Umm…would you…uh like to be my partner?” he said, his voice was soft and childlike, muscles bunched under his baseball shirt as he fidgeted.

The girls looked at each other before Merida spoke up, “yoo mean mei?”

He nodded, “I know you’re on the lacrosse team and we p-practice at the same t-time so I thought we could f-figure out a schedule b-better that way. I understandifyoudontwantto—”

“She’d love to!” Rapunzel gushed, pushing Merida forward.

The boys smile was as innocent and full of unexpected delight that the Scott had no choice. He reminded her too much of Hiccup to say no. Merida held out her hand to him,

“Gimme ‘ur phon. Yoo can text me af’tr practice taeday.” The boy nodded and fumbled through his backpack for his cell phone as Merida watched him with a bored look. She turned over to Rapunzel, “Aye, go fin’d a par’ner. Tis gonne tae awhil’.”

Rapunzel nodded and practically pranced away. If there was one thing Rapunzel excelled at, it was making friends. She had no problem attracting people to her except when they had already found their partners. She noticed that almost everyone was paired off already, talking animatedly to each other or walking out with their scripts. Her excited eyes darted around as the theater of people started to dwindle. She let out a disheartened sigh and made her way to the Professor.

“Umm, Ms. Tooth?”

The fluttering professor turned to look at her, an organized pile of scripts each color tabbed in her hands. “Yes?”

“I…don’t think I have a partner.” She said, her face had fallen at the thought that she might have to intrude on someone else’s scene just to get the assignment. She should’ve been looking for a partner while Merida was talking but she was so happy that her friend was actually participating she had forgotten about her own work.

The professor thought for a moment before she laughed to herself,

“This is your first time in a theater class right?” she asked. Rapunzel nodded. She turned and looked at the large red curtain, hands on the hips of her long purple skirt. “Rider I know you’re back there and I know you’re late. I took roll before class today.”

There was an audible ‘damnit’ from behind the curtain before it was pulled back, revealing a very handsome boy behind it. He wore a simple blue t-shirt that hugged his frame and some dark blue jeans. His hair was kind of long but it matched the style of his goatee. His frame was a little more muscular, slightly bigger frame, than that of Jack but close to the same height. He sauntered over to them, his grin in a playful lopsided turn as he addressed the professor.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?” he said, Rapunzel giggled.

“Nice try but it still counts as an absence.” She said before thumbing through her scripts, “I found a partner for you for the next assignment. She’s new to the theater so play nice.”

The two students were handed their scripts before looking at each other.

“Hi I’m Rapunzel.” She said sticking out her hand to him. He gave one of his killer smirks and took her hand in his, it was all very Jack like.

“Flynn.”

 

A week passed before it all started going south. Merida rehearsed with Fishlegs (a horrible nickname she gave him) after practice. It was not every day that the girl would take time out of her work outs to do homework but she knew that while she didn’t give a crap about the class Fishlegs and Rapunzel did. Sometimes they would meet in the smaller theater on campus, taking the time do go over everything and start blocking. Sometimes they’d meet Flynn and Rapunzel in the courtyard during their lunch hour and go over lines together. She actually kinda liked the guy, while he was sort of quiet and sweet he knew his sports and could swing a baseball bat like a pro. As for Flynn, she would rather not have to sit through another session of blatant flirting between the two.   
The part that bothered the red head the most was that Rapunzel had no clue. She assumed he was being nice and sang his praises and how lucky she was to have such a good partner. She even brought up the fact that she had a boyfriend and Flynn didn’t even flinch, instead started to make jokes about it. It was starting to piss her off and she wasn’t sure what to do with it all. She sighed and took a bite of her apple as Fishlegs read and reread the same part in hopes of getting it down. Flynn had Rapunzel a few feet from the table, going over their blocking on the grass. She was wearing a white sun dress, her white sandals were kicked off like usual; her hair was free falling down her back. Flynn took it all in and the Scott watched as he unnecessarily touched her waist or moved her by touching her back or hand.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to get her friends attention waving her hand in front of her blue eyes, “Hey, you in there?” she giggled. Merida blinked then scowled as Flynn came up behind the blonde and put an arm around her shoulders loosely.

“Admiring our great work?” he said with a cocky smile. Merida glared at him,

“Admir’n yoo touchn’ was’ nout yours.” She gave him a sarcastic smile back, making him move his hand from her best friend. Rapunzel looked between the two before giving a large smile.

“I thought we could invite them over tonight for dinner so we can go over lines! Our performance day is already next Monday.” Rapunzel put on her best puppy dog eyes, hoping that the red head would be okay with it. Merida did not like having people over except for Hiccup and Jack so this might have been outside her comfort zone.

Merida looked at the blonde, her eyes narrowing. She didn’t like the idea of having Rider in her apartment. All hell was bound to break loose if Frost walked…in..and saw.. A devilish grin appeared on her lips, head tilted to the side. She tried to tell Rapunzel that the lad was flirting with her but she refused to see it being the kind one she was. She would listen Jack though. While Jack went to classes on different days and spent most of his time working, he made sure to always come over and spend time with Rapunzel right after her classes. Like today.

“Shur’, why nout.” She said looking at Flynn, “Dinn’r wood’ be great.”

 

Hiccup stared at the living room for a good three minutes. He was not one to care about most social gatherings. He usually kept to himself until he met Jack. But he knew his girlfriend well enough that he was more of a social butterfly then her and that was saying something. But none could deny the massive being sitting awkwardly on his girlfriend’s couch, fiddling his thumbs as Rapunzel talked animatedly to him.

“So that’s your theater partner?” he asked, feeling a little weird that he could now put a face to name. Even sitting down the guy looked massive, his body too wide for the small black couch.

“Aye. Don’ mind hiem. He’s a wee lamb,” she said offhandedly, giving Hiccup a kiss on his freckled cheek, “I’s the outher one I’em worrie’d ab’ot.”

“Other one?” he wasn’t sure how many new guys he could take without the feeling of mediocrity seeping into his gut like a weight. She walked him towards the kitchen,

“Ay, thi’s is Hiccup. Hiccup, Fishlegs.” She introduced in passing. Hiccup gave a wave and a forced smile while the boy smiled and stood. Color drained from the smaller boys face as he was dwarfed by the giant Merida brought home. This did not help his ego at all.

He was pulled into the kitchen and his own chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Rapunzel wasn’t talking to Fishlegs, she was talking to another man who was currently leaning against the counter, twirling a stay piece of blonde hair between his fingers while the girl giggled,

“I like being blonde, so my character will be blonde.” She said, moving around the stir fry with her utensil.

“The script obviously says brown hair.”

“Jack likes my hair blonde, thank you very much.” She said with a smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. Flynn put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt.

“Oh god, you cant piss off the boyfriend! Watch out, the apocalypse might start.”  
“You never know, Jack has a temper.” Hiccup said with a bland tone though he glared at the man. Rapunzel was like a little sister to him and his best friend was dating her. It wasn’t hard to get on his bad side when someone wanted to ruin both. Rapunzel turned around with a grin,

“Hiccup!” she said and turned off the stove before running to him and giving him a hug. “Is Jack on his way?” she said excitedly.  
This was a nightmare.

To say the evening was awkward was the understatement of the year. All six of them sat around in various parts of the living room. Merida took her place on the floor at the coffee table next to Hiccup. Fishlegs sat the couch with Flynn and Rapunzel sat next to him. Jack sat in the arm chair to the left of Rapunzel. The night was filled with tension upon Jack’s arrival. He had been his usually happy self, a new video game in one hand and flower he picked for Rapunzel in the other. He had walked into the kitchen where he knew Rapunzel would be only to find Flynn thumbing through the girls phone.

_“Who the fuck are you?” he said, noticing the pink case in his hands. Flynn looked up and gave a smile,_  
“The name’s Flynn,” he said then looked the white haired male over, “And you are?”  
“The boyfriend of the girl who owns that phone.” His voice had taken a dark tone as he stalked toward the unknown man. 

Needless to say Rapunzel returned from the restroom just in time to explain that Flynn was trying to find out why his friend request wasn’t showing up on her Facebook. Merida was itching for a good fight and at this point Hiccup wanted everyone to just leave. If his girlfriend wasn’t talking sports with the hulk, Flynn and Jack were making snide remarks at each other. It didn’t take long for the two of them to bump heads. Once Flynn knew that Jack, with his tattoos and white hair, was Rapunzel’s infamous boyfriend the challenge was accepted.

“This is great Rapunzel!” Fishlegs gushed, shoving food into his mouth. The blonde laughed,

“Thank you! I really love to cook!” she said with a beautiful smile. Flynn hummed in delight,

“Man, a good actress and good cook?” he said, giving her a smirk, “Anybody tell you you’re perfect, blondie?”

Jack’s knuckles tightened around his fork, icy blue eyes glared daggers at the intruder. He had about enough of this guy. Rapunzel had told him that she had a partner in one of her assignments for her theater class. She didn’t say much other than that she liked the class and got lucky to have such a nice partner. Nice was not the correct term. Flirtatious home wrecker, maybe. Obnoxious prick, probably. The asshole trying to woo his girlfriend in front of him, defiantly. He was not a possessive person, he was actually open to meeting new people and making new friends. But much like everything else so far, Rapunzel changed that. He wasnt sure if it was due to her obliviousness or his own love for her, but the idea of her spending time with Flynn made his blood boil.

Maybe if he had just been a normal guy and understood that she was taken, he wouldn’t mind as much. But this guy didnt care and made sure Jack knew.

"All the time." Jack replied snidely. The awkwardness made the baseball player fidget, not sure what to say to alleviate the tension. Rapunzel smiled and let out a forced laugh. She knew Jack was angry. She rarely ever saw him truly angry so she was taken back by his attitude since he arrived. This was more than angry though, there was a clip in his tone and a look in his eye that gave off a different emotion than just pissed off.

"So Merida, how’s your scene going?" Rapunzel said, hoping to change the subject. She ignored the way Flynn’s knee touched hers, blaming it on the small couch. Everyone else knew better, and the Scott was waiting for him to go too far.

"Goo’d, aye guess. Praetty sure the proffes’or jus’ waunted to hear mae play Laedy Macbeth with ‘n ak’sent."

Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that one. Fishlegs looked over at the both duo pair with excitement,

"What about your scene? I heard you practicing when Merida and I got here. It sounded good." His optimism was lost in translation, his words ricocheted in Jacks head. His back went rigid, his appetite lost.

"You were in here alone with him?" He mumbled, looking Rapunzel with a mixture of hurt and anger. She put her hand on his knee and opened her mouth to tell him that they had been running lines in the kitchen when Flynn spoke up,

"It’s going great. We just worked out the kinks in the dancing scene." Flynn chuckled, looking over at Jack with a cocky smirk, "we’re almost to the kissing part at the end."

The arm chair screeched against the hard wood as it was shoved backwards. Merida stood up, pulling Hiccup with her.

"Jack-"

"I think it’s time for you to go." Jack bit out, piercing blue eyes on the man. Flynn stood and looked him square in the eye, brown clashing with deep blue.

"I don’t think thats your call."

"Guys please," Rapunzel stood in between the two, looking up at Jack. Merida was already showing poor Fishlegs to the door. "Jack, he was just joking. We’re not going to actually kiss or anything—"

"Why not? It’s just acting." Flynn said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jack seethed on the inside. He was ready to to wipe that stupid look off the pricks face. Rapunzel blushed at the insinuation.

"Because she doesn’t want you to kiss her, or did you not catch the hint."

"You mean in between the hours we’ve spent together rehearsing? Must’ve missed it."

"How about I remind you?" Jack moved forward, shoving the coffee table to the side.

"Jack stop it!" Rapunzel cried trying to push him back with her small hands on his chest, she looked over at Flynn, "Please Flynn, I think it’s time you should go." Her voice was filled with worry and apologies she couldn’t make at the moment. Flynn hasn’t been expecting to be sent away, if anything he expected her to get mad at her weirdo of a boyfriend.

"Punz—"

"Do not fucking call her that!" Jack all but roared.

"Flynn just go!"

Merida was quick to show him to the door, pulling Hiccup with her. They did not want to be in the house right now. It took all of Hiccups patience not to just flip out on the asshole. Merida was holding back everything well, so he couldn’t be the illogical one. But boy did he want to. The door clicked behind them, leaving the couple alone in heavy silence. Rapunzel looked up at him with her own anger stirring inside her.

"I can’t believe you!" She said walking away from him, just to put distance between them. Jack glared at her,

"You can’t believe me? You were in your apartment alone with another man!"

"I’ve been alone with him before!" Jack glared at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She let out a frustrated sigh,

"Yes, Jack. It’s supposed to remind you that being alone with him here is the same as being alone with him on campus. Nothing happened!" She cried, stalking toward him, "it was you acting like a jerk all night!"

He could keep the disbelief from his eyes as he looked down at her, “Oh I’m the jerk?” He ran a hand through his messy white hair, “he was the one flirting with you all night, making stupid comments and finding ways to touch you and I’m the jerk?”

"It’s not like that—"

"Yes it is Rapunzel. The way he looked at you, the way he never left your side. It’s so fucking obvious that I don’t even want to know what he does when I’m not around!" He cursed under his breath, his yell echoed off the walls of the apartment. Images of them dancing, bodies pressed against each other, thoughts of him touching her…kissing her… He wasnt sure if he wanted to beat someone or cry.

He loved that she accepted everyone with open arms, loved how trusting and compassionate she was but he hated the idea that she might invite another man into her arms. 

His out burst made her think to what Merida had told her a couple days into the project. She warned her to stop letting Flynn flirt with her. She had defended the man, thinking his gestures were simply being friendly and nice. Now…now she felt foolish. She looked at Jack who was barely holding it together, every muscle was taunt, twitching for a release of unwanted emotion. Ice blue eyes met forest green across the distance they put themselves into. The silence weighed down on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes filled with apologies. Her anger had dissipated in realizing that she should’ve listened to Merida and blatantly told Flynn not to be so familiar with her. But she didn’t. And now Jack…Jack must hate her.

"Jack I—"

The words had fallen off her lips as she watched the pale figure move toward her. His eyes on hers, his body moving like a predator on its prey. He wasnt that angry at her was he? She took an instinctive step back as he got closer. His eyes narrowed at the movement, a swift hand catching her wrist and pulling her to him. She let out a gasp of surprise, his mouth slammed against hers in a rush of heat and anger. A bruising kiss kept her against him, one of his large hands in her messy of blonde hair, holding her captive; the other hand moved down her body before using his strength to lift her into his arms, her tanned legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. He carried her towards her bedroom, kicking open her door with a resounding slam against the wall. He kept walking until her back hit the opposite wall, his hard body pressed into hers.

She pulled her mouth away from his, her body begging for air but a deep rumble of displeasure sounded from him. “Jack, I don’t understand. I thought you were—”

"Oh I’m still pissed off." He said, his hands grabbed the hem of her white dress and shoved it up, she had no time to react as he used the wall to keep her in place and pulled the garment over her head. The dress was thrown onto the ground, his large hands found the firm globes of her backside and gave an attentive squeeze.

"But I’m going to make sure after tonight you can’t look at Flynn without thinking of me."

A loud rip rung in her ears, she gasped and felt herself tremble for the pure masculinity that had ripped her white lace panties from her body. He gave a throaty chuckle at her reaction before pulling her away from the wall and dropping her onto the bed. Her body bounced lightly before a larger weight crawled over her, his chest bare, his eyes boring into hers. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him, her legs spread to accommodate his position between them. The rough material against her softness made her wince a bit.

"Where did he touch you?" He leaned forward, one hand divested her of bra, her body hummed to life as he got closer though never touching her like she wanted. She blushed at his words, eyes widened,

"What? I told you we—"

His lips slammed onto hers, silencing her response. He ground himself into her heated core, the material of jeans covering the impressive bulge of pants had her aching. He pulled his mouth from hers but not fully away.

"Where?" His whispered hotly onto her plump abused lips. She whimpered and pointed to her shoulder here Flynn had put his arm around her. Jack followed her finger to the spot and kissed the skin lightly, placing small nips of his blunt teeth every once in awhile. "Where else?"

And so began the slow torturous game, erasing the small flirty touches Flynn’s hands placed upon her with cool kisses and licks, sucking and nipping at tender flesh. Her body hummed for him, his mouth playing with her senses until she felt herself instinctively try to release some of the pent up pressure by bucking her hips against his. He had decorated her body with love bites and small darkening hickeys, with each of her confessions his fingers rubbed and played with her. She could barely think straight. All she knew was that he still had his dumb pants on. She whimpered as he blew cold breath onto the most womanly part of herself, talented fingers had paused.

"Did he touch you here?" He asked, she shuddered and shook her head, wild waves of gold splashed the purple sheets underneath her like a halo. "Am I the only one who touches you here?" He gave the hot lips of her core a long languid lick. She bucked her hips at the electricity that jolted through her body.

"I can’t hear you."

A nip.

"Yes!" She cried, fingers trembled in the grip of the sheets. She could feel his smirk against the inside if her thigh.

"Good." Long tampered fingers found their way inside her and she threw back her head at the sensation of finally being filled though it was not as satisfying as she wanted it. She wanted him. God she wanted him and honestly she had forgotten what had gotten them here in the first place. Why he was angry and punishing her in such a way. Pulling cries and moans from her like an instrument yet never allowing her strings to release.

Jack watched her writhe for him, he had memorized her body inside and out. Her skin was glowing, her hands clutched the sheets as if to anchor herself down. He just loved to watch her knowing it was him who gave her such pleasure, it was his kisses, his mouth that made her essence drip down his fingers. He almost broke half way through his game, wanting to sink inside her but he couldn’t give up his fun. Flynn was pushed far from her mind and he hoped by some miracle that the bastard had come back and could hear her moans and screams. If he was anything at all, he was thorough. Especially when it came to his games.

He felt her walls flutter around his fingers, her back arch, and he paused. She let out a cry of frustration, a strangled whimper as her release was once again taken from her. He smirked. He made quick work of his pants, unzipping them to free his raging erection. God, if he didnt have the self control of a saint when he was striving to make a point. Hard ridge flesh was positioned at her entrance, her legs still spread for him. In one quick motion, his hands gripped under her knees, he pushed himself inside her.

A cry of pleasure and surprise erupted from her; he grunted, his jaw tight. His game had been just as torturous for him as well, he was ready to spill inside her the moment he sank in her. He looked down at her, her mouth was open slightly, her cheeks rosy as well as the tips of her perfect breasts. Her eyes were a deep green with her passion.

'Mine' he thought.

She was his. Only he could make her look this way, only he could see her so enraptured, so wanton. He slid out and pushed himself back in again, his hands pushed her legs up and wide. She turned her head to the side and tried to bite back her cry of pleasure. He would have none of that.

"Look at me, Rapunzel." He breathed out. Blue met green and he began a steady hard pace, shoving himself inside her. All his anger, his jealousy, his worry and his feelings were released with every thrust. "Who’s making you feel this way?" He bit out, leaning forward more so that they looked at each other, his larger body hovering over her so that her nipples grazed his chest with every jostle of her body.

 

“Y-You.” She moaned out, his thrusts slowed, pulling almost all the way out of her than thrusting back in. She didnt know if she could take anymore. The head of him hit all the right places, euphoria seemed only a second away until he pulled out to do it all over again.

 

“Who?” He asked, pull and thrust.

 

“God, Jack!” She cried, her hands went around his neck, her blunt nails raked his back. He let out a strangled chuckle. Another slow pull and thrust. “Jack…Jack please.”

 

He slammed his mouth onto hers at that moment. Unable to torture himself any longer, he swallowed her screams as he pumped in and out of her with fervor. Her hands gripped his hair, the pain mixed with the pleasure racked his body, making him question how much longer he could hold out. The head board of her bed slammed against the wall in time with his thrusts, her lips had moved from his only to let out the screams he had taken from her. He could feel himself tighten, that spring inside him ready to snap. He looked down at her face, her brow furrowed in ecstasy barely contained, plump pink lips parted. God he was lucky. She mumbled something in the mix of her moan, her walls fluttered around him.

 

“Say it-” he grunted, “again.”

 

“I—ah!— love you Jack.”

 

His hand slipped down between their sweat slicked bodies and he rubbed the bundle of nerves that so desperately wanted attention. Her walls gripped him hard, a scream of his name rang through his ears as she milked him own orgasm from him. The sparks of pleasure shot down to his toes, her body shuddered under him and finally let go of his shoulders and hair. He let himself fall on her softly, using her breasts as a pillow, her legs still bent around him. Her heart beat was fast. Both their breathing heavy. They stayed like that, basking in the after glow.

 

Finally his brain kick started again and he chuckled, “Always something to be said for make up sex.” He grinned and looked up at her only to find his blonde beauty fast asleep. His pride swelled and his ego inflated. He couldn’t wait to brag to Hiccup. He chuckled at her before sitting up and pulling himself out of her depths. He pulled his boxers and jeans back up and stretched for a minute.

Knock knock

The beauty stirred. Jack kissed her forehead softly, pulling the pink sheet over her, “Dont worry I got it, it’s probably Merida coming home.” Rapunzel just smiled and fell back into dream land. He smiled softly at her cuteness and moved around the bed toward the door.

Knock kno-

"Alright, I heard you." Jack said pulling open the door. To his surprise, before him was not the red head but instead the brown eyed, goateed theater partner. The male smirked, his white hair stuck out in every which way, his bare chest gleaming with sweat; red welts from blunt nails bright on his pale skin.

"S-Sorry I just came by to apologize to Rapunzel." Flynn said, trying to look away but his face heated the obvious sign of what had went on since he had left. He wasnt sure if he was red from embarrassment or anger.

"She’s asleep right now, but Ill let her know you stopped by." Jack leaned against the door way, his cocky grin in place. "Oh, by the way, she doesn’t need acting skills with me."

The door closed, leaving a flustered Flynn behind.

Needless to say their scene was a mess of blushes and embarrassment that next week.

 

 


End file.
